The invention relates to a respiratory measurement system and a method for measuring respiratory motion of a person.
Respiratory measurement systems have been provided to provide visual feedback or biofeedback relating to a person's respiration. Further, respiratory measurement systems may be used in conjunction with medical imaging devices such as x-ray devices. In a respiratory measurement system, an air bellows is placed around a person's chest when they are lying on an x-ray table. During respiration by the person, the pressure is the air bellows varies and the pressure variation is detected by a pressure transducer. The pressure transducer generates a signal based on the pressure variation.
The inventors herein have recognized that the system has several drawbacks. In particular, the air bellows of the system is not transparent to x-rays and thus an image of the air bellows is undesirably obtained on the x-ray image of a person. Thus, the inventors have recognized that there is a need for a respiratory measurement system that will be substantially transparent to x-rays.